Princess Sparkler and Golden Boy
by FW Wandering
Summary: My first request. Gender bent of Laxus and Lucy. Their first meeting is full of insults. Rated M because of language.


**This is a request done for ObeliskX. Again sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. This is my first request, so I'm nervous.**

Lucius Heartfelia walked from his apartment to the guild of Fairy Tail with a frown. Plue walked next to him. He loved his guild, it gave him the freedom he had always wanted and the family he desired. Sure they were rowdy and destructive, but honestly it was a great change from his old life of structure and stuck up hypocrites. He didn't even mind Mira, despite her insistence that he and Levy would make a great couple. He liked Levy, but only as a friend. They both liked books, but he wasn't looking for a relationship after everything his father had put him through.

His father had controlled a good portion of his life, all so he could take over the family business. He was supposed to marry someone who was wealthy or noble, he would take over the company before that, and he would have a son to take over the business when he died. Sure he was allowed to practice magic, but only till he married. Magic wasn't something that was approved by most upper class people. They tolerated it, but didn't believe that the practice of it was something for the upper class. It was especially not something a person would make a career out of.

People were so stuck up and looked down on the people who had to work. They were horrible to servants and so many people turned mean as they got older. Those who used magic were just another working class. His was even worse as most people considered it rather girlie. Most celestial mages were girls.

There were a few that still went down the magical route though. A childhood friend of his had left the family to peruse magic. The boy had been a few years older than him and the only reason that it was accepted was because he was the second born son and therefore would only be needed if his brother died. Come to think of it the Lore family had a relative that used magic from what Lucius had heard. But no one in the family had magical powers since then.

He sighed; he would have to tell master that there was trouble coming. His father had finally decided who he would marry and so he was expected to come back home, something he didn't want because he would have to give up his freedom and magic.

Master knew of his heritage. He was going by Luke now. Master had been happy to accept him. This was because his mother had actually been a part of the guild before joining Love and Lucky. In fact she had grown up in the guild. Even dated a young man in the guild, Master had thought the two would marry until they had a horrible fight and broke up. Layla had then met Lucius' father and left. The man was no longer part of the guild. Lucius had grown up hearing stories of Fairy Tail and Layla's childhood friend/first love Ivan.

He wasn't upset so much with whom his father had chosen him to marry; the person was the youngest of three children and the only girl. His father could have gone with one of the Lore twins. Those girls were horrible when it came to the working class, often abusing their servants. Their younger brother was nice, though he hadn't reached the corruptible age that all rich people seemed to reach where they turned mean.

The marriage would bring money as well as a title to the family. A title was important, it meant old money and more acceptance into higher society, which was something his father desire. A title came with prestige and this person's family held a high title.

Lucius forced smile as he entered the guild and greeted everyone, who greeted back. He sat at the bar and ordered a strawberry shake and pulled out the letter that had he had received. The letter that had started all this, the letter from the person he was supposed to marry.

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _I know it has been a long time and you are probably shocked to be hearing from me. I have recently heard from my father and mother that I will be marrying you. I felt you should know this because I remembered how opposed you are the the idea. While I would honored to marry you I believe you know my view on the subject as well. I know that you are enjoying your freedom as a mage and feel that someone should inform you. I have heard that your father has thought of hiring a guild to force you back._

 _All of society wasn't told why you disappeared or that you had. Your father has covered it up. I only found out due to Sorcerer Weekly. They had a picture of one of the latest missions and I recognized you._

 _I also write you for another reason. You remember my older brother? He is a member of that guild and the reason I started reading that magazine. I was hoping you could talk to him and give him the letter I have included with this one. I'm sure he'll help you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Liberty Justine_

Lucius sighed. He was sure he would have noticed a green haired male. Maybe Liberty was mistaken?

He heard loud laughing coming from the second floor and looked up. There sat a group he had never seen before. One dressed in a weird outfit with his tongue hanging out, five little dolls floating around him. A woman with brown hair in a green dress and a fan in her hand glared at the oddly dressed guy. Then was a guy with green hair in a red suite.

It could be coincidence, then again it was better safe than sorry. "Mira?"

"Yes Lucius?"

"Who are they?"

"That's the Thunder Legion," Mira smiled. "Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed. Not sure where Lexus is."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Lexus is the guild master's granddaughter and the leader of their team. She's S-Class and they're often away on missions." Mira explained. "She used to be a really nice girl, now she's so mean.

Lucius nodded and got up, heading to the older green haired mage. The whole group looked at Lucius with an odd expressions.

"Can we help you?" the one dressed like a night. Bickslow wasn't it?

"My name is Lucius," he told them. He noted a spark of recognition in Freed's eyes. He pulled out the note and handed it to Freed. "Your sister wanted me to give this to you."

* * *

Lexus watched the weaklings around the guild with her typical disinterest and anger. She could see them, but they couldn't see her. Flame Dick was fighting with Ice Dildo, Redheaded Bitch was eating cake, and the Demon was talking to that new guy.

At first she hadn't taken much interest in the new guy, he was cute but that was about it. The only reason she had even taken notice to begin with was because she had noticed Freed watching him every now and then. When she grilled Freed about it the rune mage had just blushed and said he thought he knew him from somewhere.

They had only been in the guild once when the new guy was there and he didn't think he noticed them. After learning what kind of magic he used Lexus had written the guy off as just another weakling and therefore wasn't worth her time.

Honestly she didn't know why her grandfather kept taking in weak mages. Then again hadn't she been a weak mage? Isn't that why her father had put this lacrima in her? Isn't that why her father had always complained about wanting a son instead of a weak little girl?

Lexus growled as she walked off, lightening sparking around her body. She was stronger know, the strongest in the guild. Ivan would be proud of her…right? Why couldn't she have been born a boy? Why couldn't her father just acknowledge that she was as powerful as any son? Why did he always call her the outcome of a second choice?

That last one had always angered her. Apparently her father's first love had fallen in love with another and it had pissed him off. He claimed he had settled on Lexus' mother. Ivan often made the comment that if he had been with his first love than he would have a son and not a worthless daughter.

She noted the new guy walk up the stairs, a letter in his hands. What was he doing up here? Didn't he know that this was for S-class and their team only?

She watched as the new guy handed Freed a letter, saying it was from his sister. Lexus frowned and growled. How dare this guy bring up a topic that was painful to Freed?

Each of Lexus' teams had a topic that was off limits. For Evergreen it was her childhood, Bick's it was where his dolls came from, Lexus it was her parents, and Freed it was his family and particularly his sister. Apparently Freed had been very close to his baby sister and when his family ignored him they had forbade him from having any contact with his sister. This had cut Freed to his core and the guy never got over it.

Lexus saw Freed grab the note from the new guys hand and smelled the anxiety as he read it. Surely this stupid blonde weakling male was nothing more than an idiot that was good male eye candy for the guild. What could he do that would upset Freed so much?

* * *

"What the fuck did you do to Freed?"

Lucius turned to see a rather attractive female in a fur coat with a lightning bolt scar over her eye. He had been leaving the guild early that evening, since Natsu decided to take another mission that required them to wake up early tomorrow. "I'm sorry what do you mean? I just gave him a letter from his sister."

"And how do you know his sister?" the woman growled with a glare that would make any business man shiver with fear. This must be the Master's granddaughter, Lexus.

"Our families were close in another life," Lucius said.

Lexus sneered, "So you're just some rich bastard. Should have known. Probably some self-entitled softie who thought he could get some tail and go home bragging that he was part of a guild. Bet you can't even do any real magic."

Lucius frowned. How dare this girl belittle him and his magic? His mother's magic.

Lexus stepped close to him, looking him up and down. "You're a celestial mage correct? What a weak form of magic. All you little key holders do is summon beings you then use as shields. No wonder you all die so easily."

Lucius felt the anger that had flared up turn into a fire. Not only was this girl insulting him, but also his mother. "My spirits are my friends not shields. Sorry that my magic isn't as destructive or flashy as yours there Harriet Potter."

"Harriet Potter?" Lexus raised an eyebrow. That was a new one. Though she had been waiting for someone to make a Harry Potter joke about her at some point.

"What is that too complicated for your illiterate ass?" Lucius sneered. "Sorry my powers don't make me a human sparkler. What you needed daddy's attention so bad that you needed magic that was both flashy and loud? Someone's in need of attention."

Lexus let out a growl. "What because I'm a girl I can't read? That girls are less than you? Sorry we can't all have private tutors that daddy pays for. Why are you even here? Why don't you go home and get married like a good little mothers boy? You're just a pampered prince who wanted to play mage. I'm tougher than you and I have boobs, must really piss your chauvinistic ass off."

"I can fight, how about I prove it to you Princess Sparkler?" Lucius grabbed his at his keys and whips.

Lexus didn't understand, this guy knew he would lose and yet here he was trying to challenge her. This guy had guts, maybe with a little training he could be useful. Perhaps he was worth keeping tabs on.

"We'll see how long you last." Lexus snickered as she walked off. She didn't need to turn around to know that she had left Star Boy puzzled. She just didn't understand why her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

8 years later (after 7 year gap and grand magic games)…

Everyone was celebrating the win from the games. Honestly Lexus was just glad that she had her old office back.

"Hey Princess Sparkler."

Lexus watched as Lucius came in and flopped down on Lexus' couch. Lexus watched as the runes lit up as the door closed, no one got in that she didn't want in and no one could hear what was said inside.

"What's up Golden Boy?" Lexus smirked.

They had come up with that nick name after they woke up and realized how many gold keys the guy had, plus it fit with how the guild treated him. It was like the guy could do no wrong, even when he lost.

"So I can't make fun of your daddy issues anymore," Lucius told her. She could tell he was referring to her fight with her father at the games.

Lexus blushed, something only Lucius seemed to do to her. "You don't fuck with a dragon's mate."

They had hooked up during a solo mission Lucius took after the Fantasia event. Their secret relationship had only been defined as mates after waking up.

"I can't believe that I got my butt handed to me so easily." Lucius groaned.

"It would have worked if Ivan the Asshole hadn't cheated." Lexus grumbled finishing her paperwork. "Besides I enjoyed the light show, sure you're not a magical boy?"

Lucius threw a pillow that Lexus easily dodged.

"Love you," Lucius smirked. "I'm just letting you know that I'm off with my team on a mission."

"Did you tell your team that we're engaged?" Lexus asked. She had asked Lucius to marry her right after the games ended. She had told her team which was glad for her.

"Yeah, you tell Makarov?" Lucius asked.

Lexus snorted. "He'll be more upset that I asked and not you, next thing we know him and Mira will be talking about babies. As if that is all I'm good for."

"My feminist love," Lucius smiled. "If anyone can rock being a mom, guild master, and toughest mage in Fiore it's you."

Lexus smiled. She was glad that Lucius supported her in everything. Never made her compromise her identity or dreams for him. "No babies for at least a year."

"Agreed." Lucius smiled as he headed for the door. "Love you, bye Princess Sparkler."

"Same, keep them controlled Golden Magical Boy."

 **Hope you liked it.**


End file.
